


know you want some of that purr

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Jinhwan, Gangbang, M/M, Oppa Kink, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: "It's time to wake up. We're having bonding activities."In which Jinhwan gives as good as he gets.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	know you want some of that purr

“Jinani,” a voice cuts through the haze of sleep, and a hand runs down his bare back, causing a full body shiver.

“Hmm?” he mumbles, eyes peeking open. Hanbin sits on the bed next to him, a small smile on his face.

“Time to wake up,” Hanbin says, scratching gently at Jinhwan’s cat ears, and Jinhwan’s eyes slip shut again, his head tilting into Hanbin’s hand. “Come on,” Hanbin urges, gently pulling Jinhwan into a sitting position. Jinhwan whines and slumps against Hanbin.

“Nap with me,” Jinhwan says, nuzzling into Hanbin’s neck.

“Tempting, but I have other plans for you tonight,” Hanbin says, and the tone of his voice has Jinhwan sitting up, more awake now. He cocks his head, watching Hanbin’s mischievous smirk.

“I bought you a present,” Hanbin says, turning to pick something up off the bed. He turns back to Jinhwan, a collar in hand. It’s black, and velvet, with a small bell dangling from the center. Something warm settles in Jinhwan’s stomach, and he stays still as Hanbin fixes it around his neck. It fits perfectly, like it was made for him. He makes a small sound, and Hanbin leans in, brushing his lips lightly against Jinhwan’s. 

Hanbin stands, offering a hand to Jinhwan. Jinhwan takes it and allows Hanbin to pull him to his feet. He’s wearing one of Junhoe’s shirts and it hits his knees, and Hanbin bites his lip at the image of the sleepy boy in front of him. He gently leads him out of the room and into the living room, where all of the members have gathered, sprawled across the couches and each other.

Jinhwan cocks his head, ears alert. “What’s going on?” he asks, noticing the way all the attention is focused on him. 

Hanbin cuddles up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jinhwan and pulling him close. “We’re gonna have bonding activities tonight,” he says, hot breath against Jinhwan’s ear making him shiver. “We’re gonna take care of you, and you’re gonna take care of us.”

Jinhwan’s eyes shut as his cock throbs. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Yeah, okay.”

“Let’s get you out of this,” Hanbin says, grabbing the hem of Jinhwan’s shirt, and gently tugging it over his head, leaving Jinhwan in just his briefs. There are six pairs of eyes on him, and it makes him feel both self conscious and turned on. “These too,” Hanbin says, tugging Jinhwan’s briefs down. He sinks to his knees, and helps Jinhwan step out of them, leaving Jinhwan naked in front of his fully clothed members.

He doesn’t have long to dwell on that, because Hanbin’s beautiful mouth wraps around his dick, tongue sliding across his slit. He whimpers, and grabs Hanbin’s shoulder for balance. He doesn’t notice the other members start to stand up, stripping themselves down, too lost in the haze of Hanbin’s mouth moving back and forth on his dick.

Strong arms wrap around him, fingers coming up to pinch and tease his nipples. A gasp escapes his lips, but it’s quickly swallowed by a tongue licking into his mouth. Hands touch him all over, teasing and playful. He squirms as someone tickles his ribs lightly, but he’s held in place. Hanbin’s mouth leaves his dick and he whines into the kiss. 

Light pressure on his shoulders has him settling down on his knees, looking up at the circle that’s formed around him. He’s panting already, but he can’t help but be turned on by all the tan flesh and muscle he’s looking at.

“Come on, kitty,” Jiwon says, running a hand through his hair. “Show us what you can do.” Jinhwan leans forward and takes Jiwon’s dick in his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base as he begins to move forward, taking the length into his mouth. Jiwon groans above him, tightening a hand in Jinhwan’s hair. Jinhwan drops his hand and lets Jiwon take control, thrusting in and out of his mouth. He feels a tap on his shoulder, and he raises his hands, wraps them around Yunhyeong and Donghyuk’s dicks.

He jerks them off as Jiwon fucks his face. He can’t help but move his hips in time with Jiwon’s, trying to get some friction from the floor. Jiwon’s thrusts are fast and rough, but Jinhwan relaxes his throat. He gags a little when Jiwon bottoms out, hitting the back of his throat, but Jiwon doesn’t let up, holding Jinhwan in place. Jinhwan squirms, trying to get some air, instinctively swallowing around Jiwon. 

“Fuck,” Jiwon swears as he finally lets up, going back to thrusting in and out of Jinhwan’s mouth. Tears prick in the corner of Jinhwan’s eyes from the momentary lack of oxygen, but he doesn’t dwell on it, just flattens his tongue, and lets Jiwon get his pleasure. He jerks Yunhyeong and Donghyuk off, fists moving back and forth, letting the wave of moans roll over him. He moans around Jiwon’s dick, getting more and more turned on. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” is all the warning he gets before Jiwon pulls out and paints his face white. Jinhwan’s eyes shut quickly, as Jiwon’s come splatters across the bridge of his nose, and drips down his lips. A finger swipes across his face, and Jinhwan opens his eyes, looking up at Jiwon, who bites his lip.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Jiwon says. “Now be a good boy and finish your oppas off,” he adds. Jinhwan’s cheeks flush pink, but his hands begin moving again, and he gets twin moans from Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. Someone behind him runs a hand through his hair and he groans softly. He looks up to see Donghyuk and Yunhyeong gazing down at him through hooded eyes. They look so good Jinhwan lets out an involuntary moan, and picks up speed, jerking them off quickly, the way eased by precome. 

Yunhyeong caves first, coming with a small shout, come splattering against the side of Jinhwan’s face. Donghyuk comes moments later, covering the other side of Jinhwan’s face. Jinhwan lets go of them, and slumps slightly, already starting to feel tired. 

Hanbin drops in front of him. “Don’t give up so easily,” he says, patting Jinhwan’s hair. “We’re just getting started.” He licks a stripe of come off Jinhwan’s face and kisses him with it, pushing his tongue into Jinhwan’s slack mouth. Jinhwan moans into the kiss, and clings to Hanbin, who pulls him to his feet. He wobbles slightly, legs sore from kneeling on the floor. 

“Come here,” Junhoe says, voice deep and commanding as Hanbin breaks away from Jinhwan. Jinhwan shuffles forward until his knees bump Junhoe’s, who’s sitting on the couch. He takes Jinhwan’s hand and pulls him over his knee. Jinhwan bites his lip as Junhoe plays with his ass cheeks, spreading them, exposing him to everyone. He buries his face in the cushion.

“Don’t be shy,” Junhoe says, running a hand down Jinhwan’s back. “Don’t you love us all seeing how cute and tight your little hole is before we wreck it?” Jinhwan’s face is hot and he burrows deeper into the cushion, because he does love it. He loves when his members use him like a toy. He moans at the thought of it, and at the cold drip of lube against his hole.

“Relax for me, pretty boy,” Junhoe says, circling Jinhwan’s hole with one finger, pressing lightly. Jinhwan whines, and Junhoe smirks. “What was that?” he asks. “Turn your face, let everyone see how pretty you look.” Jinhwan shakes his head, and Junhoe reaches over and grips Jinhwan’s hair. “Come on,” he says. Jinhwan resists for a moment longer, embarrassed before finally turning his head to look at his members.

Everyone is staring down at him, dicks in their hands, and Jinhwan flushes a deeper shade of red. Junhoe pushes a finger inside him and Jinhwan moans, loud and desperate. His hips give a little jerk, and Junhoe pins him down so he can’t fidget. Jinhwan takes him so easily that Junhoe quickly gets a second finger in. Jinhwan gets louder, grabbing a pillow from the end of the couch and squeezing it between his fists. 

“Look how good you take it,” Junhoe says in awe, scissoring Jinhwan open. “You were born to be fucked, like a little whore.” Jinhwan whines, hips moving in little circles, his dick rubbing against Junhoe’s thigh. The sharp slap against his ass shocks a gasp out of him.

“Did I tell you to move?” Junhoe asks. Jinhwan shakes his head. “Then don’t.”

“O-okay,” Jinhwan stutters. The shock quickly wears off when Junhoe begins to finger him again. His gasps and whimpers fill the air as Junhoe slips in a third finger inside. Junhoe crooks his finger, rubbing against Jinhwan’s prostate, and he practically howls. 

“Oppa,” he gasps. “Please, please.”

“Please what, little kitty?” Junhoe teases, still rubbing that spot.

“Please fuck me,” he begs. 

“Such a needy little slut,” he laughs. He slips his fingers out, and Jinhwan whines at the loss. “Why don’t you come climb on oppa’s lap?” Junhoe suggests, grabbing the lube and slicking his dick up. 

Jinhwan stands up on wobbly legs, and Donghyuk takes a moment to pull him in for a kiss, Jinhwan’s chin pinched between his fingers. 

“You had your turn,” Junhoe pouts. Donghyuk shrugs, smirk on his face. 

Jinhwan moves to climb onto Junhoe’s lap, but Junhoe puts a hand out, stopping him. “Other way around, so everyone can see how pretty you look,” he says. Jinhwan ducks his head for a moment, before Chanwoo hooks a finger under his chin, giving him a small smile and a gentle kiss.

“Let me see how nicely you ride Junhoe hyung,” he says, guiding Jinhwan backwards and helping him climb back on the couch, a leg on either side of Junhoe. Chanwoo steps back, and Junhoe puts a hand on Jihwan’s hip, the other on his own dick, and guides Jinhwan back. Jinhwan settles down, and Junhoe slowly begins to push into him. Jinhwan whines, hand gripping the arm of the couch tight as he sinks down on Junhoe. His mouth hangs open, and he forgets to breathe for a moment when he bottoms out. He sinks back against Junhoe’s chest, panting. Junhoe rubs soothing circles on his hips, kissing the back of his head.

“Look how pretty you look, all pink and embarrassed,” Junhoe teases, reaching up to twist Jinhwan’s nipple, drawing a whimper out of the man. He gives Jinhwan a minute to adjust. “Come on, show oppa what you can do,” he urges. Jinhwan takes a breath and begins to rock back and forth on Junhoe’s dick experimentally. He whines, and braces his hands on Junhoe’s knees, and lifts himself up before falling back down. A breathy whine escapes his mind, and he does it again, beginning to ride Junhoe. Junhoe moans as Jinhwan picks up speed, and grabs Jinhwan’s hips, matching his thrusts. Jinhwan’s head falls forward as moans escape his lips. 

“Oppa,” he whines gasping when Junhoe’s dick brushes his sensitive prostate. “Again,” he begs, and Junhoe is happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around Jinhwan’s waist and thrusting into him, hard and fast, lifting the older man easily. 

“Let me come, please, please,” Jinhwan begs, knuckles white from his grip on Junhoe’s thighs. 

“Not yet, you’re not done,” Junhoe says, pulling Jinhwan back onto his lap. Jinhwan barely notices when someone slips two fingers in his mouth, sucking obediently, still in a haze from his ruined orgasm.

“Open up for me,” Chanwoo says, pulling his fingers out of the wet heat of Jinhwan’s mouth. Jinhwan obeys, and Chanwoo slips the head of his dick into Jinhwan. Jinhwan wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly. Chanwoo groans and runs a hand through Jinhwan’s messy hair. “You’re such a good boy,” he praises. “But you can take more, can’t you?”

Jinhwan opens his mouth, letting Chanwoo push farther in. He begins to bob his head back and forth, spit trickling down his chin as he moves. Chanwoo cups his cheek and urges him on, and Jinhwan takes Chanwoo farther in his mouth, until he bottoms out. He stays there for a moment, swallowing around Chanwoo’s length. Chanwoo groans, and Jinhwan eases back before blowing Chanwoo fast and sloppy, just the way he likes it.

“You look so good with my dick in your mouth,” Chanwoo pants, his hips jerking, trying to match Jinhwan’s rthym. He lets Jinhwan take control, as he nears the edge. He bites his lip when he comes, spilling down Jinhwan’s throat. Jinhwan swallows and pulls off, eyes big as he looks up at Chanwoo. 

“You were so good for me,” Chanwoo praises, leaning down to kiss Jinhwan, tasting himself on Jinhwan’s tongue. “Now be a good boy and finish Junhoe up.”

Jinhwan nods and begins to move against Junhoe again. “Fuck me, please,” he says breathlessly. 

“Stand up,” Junhoe says, and Jinhwan does, confused. Junhoe stands as well, and bends Jinhwan over the arm of the couch, before pushing into him in one stroke. Jinhwan moans, and Junhoe sets a brutal pace, each thrust punching noises out of Jinhwan. “So fucking tight,” Junhoe groans. “You’re gonna suck the come right out of me.”

“Please,” Jinhwan begs. “Come inside me.”

“Oh, I planned on it,” Junhoe says, picking up the pace, fucking Jinhwan almost brutally. He comes with a choked groan, and Jinhwan instinctively tightens around him. “Fuck, fuck, Jinani,” he groans, fingers digging so hard into Jinhwan’s hips that it’ll probably bruise. He pulls out, and pulls Jinhwan back to his feet, turning him around, so he can kiss him.

They pull apart a few moments later, and Jinhwan wobbles on his feet. He’s a mess, hair screwed up, come on his face, kiss bruised lips, and come dripping down his thighs. His cock is painfully hard, desperate to unload. 

Hanbin steps forward and grabs Jinhwan by the arm, dumping him on the couch, before crawling on it as well. “Lay back baby,” he says, and Jinhwan slumps back into the cushions. Hanbin gets Jinhwan’s legs over his shoulder, bending him practically in half. He pushes in easily, the way eased by Junhoe, but Jinhwan still whines, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hanbin’s neck, pulling him close. 

Hanbin isn’t gentle with Jinhwan, knows him well enough to know that’s not what he needs right now. He fucks him hard and fast. He’s not going to last long, too keyed up from watching Jinhwan be everyone’s little whore. He loves nights like this, and loves to be the last one to go, when Jinhwan is already wrecked. Their chests press together as he thrusts one, two, three more times before coming, spilling inside Jinhwan, his come mixing with Junhoe’s.

He eases out of Jinhwan, and lowers Jinhwan’s legs. 

“Please let me come, please oppa,” Jinhwan begs, tears in his eyes.

“Have you been a good little slut, do you deserve to come?” Hanbin asks, already spreading Jinhwan’s thighs. 

“Yes, yes, I’ve been good, please let me come,” he begs, tears threatening to spill over.

“You’re always so good for us,” Hanbin says stroking Jinhwan’s thigh. He slips two fingers inside Jinhwan, curling his fingers until he finds Jinhwan’s prostate and massages it, as he wraps his other hand around Jinhwan’s cock and begins to jerk him off. Jinhwan gasps, his mouth falling open, too lost in the pleasure to make any noises. His hips jerk into Hanbin’s hand and then back against his fingers.

When he comes, he wails, spilling all over himself. Tears fall from his eyes as the world goes white around him. He’s not aware of the boys crowding around him, wiping his tears, and stroking him soothingly. When he finally opens his eyes, he’s surrounded, everyone looking down at him. He’s too tired to feel self conscious. 

“Come here,” Yunhyeong says. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He picks Jinhwan up easily, and Jinhwan buries his face in Yunhyeong’s shoulder. Yunhyeong carries him to the bathroom, where Donghyuk is already drawing a bath. Yunhyeong gently sets him in the tub. Jinhwan leans back against the wall, eyes closing.

He can feel hands washing him gently from head to toe. Someone takes a washcloth and carefully wipes the dried come off his face. He whines when someone reaches between his legs, his ass sore. His bath is accompanied by his members taking turns to give him gentle kisses and tell him how good he is.

Someone lifts him to his feet, and he sways, mostly asleep. He’s helped up as they dry him off, and then someone is picking him up, and carrying him down the hallway to his room. They tuck him in and tell him goodnight, and slowly begin to drift out.

Hanbin is the last one in the room, and Jinhwan looks up at him through bleary eyes. “Stay?” he asks quietly.

“Of course,” Hanbin says, crawling under the covers with Jinhwan. He pulls Jinhwan to him, and they share a soft, slow kiss. “We love you so much Jinani. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jinhwan says, scooching just a little closer and resting his head against Hanbin’s chest. 

“Goodnight,” Hanbin says, but Jinhwan has already drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say besides im not even sorry  
> this goes out to my bottom jinhwan enthusiasts  
> special thanks to skye and trin


End file.
